Capture the Flag
by xcloudx
Summary: Nonconcensual, Ichigo/Aizen, Torture, depressed Ichigo is starting to lose hope he will be saved from Aizens firm grip.


XCLOUDx

Disclaimer: Not mine, something I quickly came up with sorry for the typos.

"Please!" He sobs as he is kneeling in front of the man in front of him. "Please, I'm sorry." His lips waver and he tries to choke back the oncoming cries. His thin frame shaking, his head bowed in shame and his eyes closed with regret. Regret for not fighting as hard as he could have before he was finally put in his place. He mine as well be a dog.

"Ichigo, you disappoint me. Why do you make me hurt you?" The tall man kneels down and runs his hand through the orange haired male who flinches but makes no fight. "If you just behave like everyone else you won't have to be tortured every night. Though I must say I love our fights." Ichigo can feel Aizens eyes smiling down at him.

Ichigo remains silent, his dark brown eyes empty, he can no longer fight. He is broken.

"Your friends will never come for you," Aizen whispers into his ear. "They know you are weak, useless, pathetic subsitute." It has been like this for two months now, Aizen and the other espadas torturing him, feeding him words day in and day out. The worst part is, is that he is starting to believe them. At first he knew it wasn't true, but it has been awhile now, no one has come to save him. He knows about brainwashing, he isn't being brainwashed, he would know if he was. This… what they're doing is telling him the horrible truth.

But still, a small part of him still hopes…

"No, they don't! If they were here they would kick your ass! Fuck you, you're the pathetic one! Making it so I don't have access to my reiastu, you're a coward, if I had my strength I would beat you!" Ichigo struggles trying with all his might to get free from the bonds holding his arms behind his back. "Let me kill you!" He screams but it turns into a weak cry. "I want you dead… so bad…" Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut waiting for punishment.

Aizen stands up and gives Ichigo a harsh kick to the ribs, "Looks like you are still fighting, and here I thought you've finally given up your will. That's good, because I enjoy breaking you." Aizen laughs as Ichigo curls up in pain and then bends down whispering into Ichigo's ear. "I enjoyed breaking your little girlfriend too. She was so feisty I'm beginning to believe all gingerheads are like that. It's too bad she was rescued." He grunts and licks his lips. "Should I see if you're a good fuck too?"

Ichigo shakes with anger but his mouth betrays him and lets out a sob. Aizen raises a hand and gets ready to hit the shaking man but stops a minute before he hits skin making Ichigo flinch. Just the reaction the abusive man wants.

Aizen smiles, "Oooh, that's right, I already know you are." The reaper before him glares and growls out a few curses.

Aizens shoulders drop and he sighs running his hand through his own hair, "Oh how the heroes fall these days." Aizen suddenly grabs Ichigo roughly by the chin and forces their eyes to meet.

"You are mine. You are broken. They will never rescue you because they know that you are nothing. Do you hear me?" Aizen grounds out with anger, the grip on Ichigo's face tightening. "Speak!" He punches Ichigo in the face sending him sprawled on to the floor.

"Yes." Ichigo mumbles and lies completely still, Aizen then uses him to get his daily dose of satisfaction before he leaves the room leaving Ichigo a mess on the floor.

Ichigo wasn't always like this, his mind flashes back to when he was first captured. The torture was the worst thing he ever felt in his life. They ganged up on him, his hollow got out but that wasn't enough to survive against them all. Eventually every time they beat him down they would make him go through long agonizing hours of his nails getting ripped out, repeatedly whipped, getting stabbed, and worst of all being raped.

If he ever escaped he would never let anyone know. No one can know he was raped. He would die of shame, of humiliation. They would blindfold him, strip him naked and start insulting him of everything. They would insult and threaten his family while they raped him. Grimmjow especially would talk about how he knew where Ichigo lived, he knew what his sisters looked like and how he would love to…

Ichigo shakes himself out of it, he doesn't want to think about it, it makes him sick.

"Ha, look at this thing," Grimmjow pushes Ichigo with his foot. " still pathetic as ever."

"Please, leave me alone." Ichigo pleads, his voice cracking and tears already forming. He was tired of this, of being weak. "Kill me?" He asks, the thought suddenly coming to his mind.

"My pleasure." Grimmjow takes out his weapon and twirls it for good measure to get ready to thrust down the blade into Ichigos skull.

Suddenly the temperature in the room grows ice cold, the beautiful fluttering of pink petal falls around and the loud unforgettable laugh of a boisterous man echoes throughout the hall.

"Oy! Ichigo!"

"Son of a bitch!"

It couldn't… could it? The cold, the colors and the usually spine shuttering laugh sends his hope souring and his mind feeling safe enough to pass out with a smile on his face knowing full well he is in capable hands.


End file.
